Seven Sins
by Lyzandra
Summary: A series of one shots, none of which have anything to do with the other, based off of the seven deadly sins. They will fluctuate from Fuedal Japan to Alternate Universe.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters named in this story.

**Pride**

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, stood at the edge of the cliff watching the waves crash against the shore. It was ten years ago to the day. Ten years ago when he revived the young human woman who managed to creep her way into his cold and unfeeling heart.

He loved her.

It was because of this that he chose to send her away to be with her own kind. At the age of nineteen, Rin was old enough to settle down and start a family of her own. He knew that was what she wanted, and she wanted it with him, but his pride wouldn't allow for it to happen. He had no intention of following in his father's footsteps when it came to mating with a human woman.

When the decision was made, he felt an emptiness in his heart that was almost too painful to bear. Soon she would be gone for good to live among her own kind in a village that he, himself, hand picked. No longer would he have to listen to her sing out in the garden she loved so much. No longer would he have to smell her intoxicating and alluring scent. She would be gone from him for good.

He had yet to tell her the news that she would be leaving, and it was simply because he feared how she would react. Could he really blame her for reacting badly? He was sentencing her to live with the very kind that took her family away from her. Sending her away was the best for everyone involved. She would come to realize it soon enough.

"What is it, Jaken?"

Jaken neared his master and bowed out of respect, the Staff of Two Heads clutched tightly in his hand. He was going to miss Rin. Over the years she began to grow on him like a fungus that he couldn't get rid of. When she was gone, he would have no one to bicker with or make those silly crown of flowers to place on his head. He'd always act as though he was bothered by those things, but the truth of the matter was that she made his small little reptilian heart swell with happiness.

"Milord, Rin has returned from the hot springs."

Sesshomaru gave the barest of nods and turned on his heel, making his way back toward the huge castle he called home since he was a pup. This was it, and there was no turning back. He gracefully walked through the garden and in through the back entrace, which took him directly into the great room.

His breath caught in his throat. There she was settled among one of the chairs with a lap full of daisies, weaving them into a crown. He had to chuckle to himself. If he wasn't about to break her heart, those flowers would undoubtedly make their way on top of Jaken's head, sending the little toad into a frenzy.

"Rin, come." He spoke in his usual emotionless voice, though on the inside he was fighting a battle. There was a war raging on inside of him. Part of him, his heart to be more precise, wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and tell her how much he cared for her while the logical part of him was telling him to continue on as planned. That same part of him kept reminding him of how he would be looked upon for taking a human as a mate.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said in her usual sing-song voice. She made quick work of setting her flowers aside, then was to her feet and following behind her demon lord.

Jaken, who made it back just as they were walking from the great room, frowned. Why did fate have to be so cruel? Here was Rin, a woman who was given a second chance at life, being sent away from the only life she had ever known. Would she be able to survive on her own? Would she be able to live among the humans when she was raised by demons for most of her life? Yes, she was human, but she carried the mannerisms of a demoness. Whoever it was that captured her heart in the future would be lucky indeed. With a sigh, the little imp made his way into the kitchen to oversee preperations for what was still to come.

Sesshomaru pushed the door open to his study and stepped aside to allow Rin entry first. He moved inside behind her and pulled the door closed, then moved to take a seat at his desk. The top of his desk was covered with all sorts of parchment scrolls and letters that he hadn't had the chance to answer yet. "Sit."

Rin quickly did as she was told. She placed her hands on her lap and locked her gaze on the man in front of her. How she loved him. There wasn't a moment in her day that went by when she didn't think of him.

"I have asked you in here for a reason." He began. It was better that he got it out in the open rather then beat around the bush and cause more torment for himself. "Tomorrow after the sun has risen, you will leave the castle. I have made arrangements for you to return to your own kind in a human village located just south of here. Jaken and Ah-Un will accompany you. You will be allowed to take whatever you wish..."

Rin's heart stopped beating and bile rose in her throat. She couldn't hear what he was saying after she heard the words 'return to your own kind'. Unshed tears rimmed her beautiful chocolate colored eyes, but she refused to cry. What had she done? "If it is what you wish, Lord Sesshomaru, then I will go." Of course, she didn't want to leave, but why stay somewhere when you're not wanted?

"It is what I wish, now go start packing. Morning will be here before you know it." With that, the demon lord got to his feet and moved over to the window to gaze out at the world. A part of him died with those words. A part of him that would never live again.

With a heavy heart, Rin rose to her feet and walked from the study, pulling the door closed behind her. The only life she had ever known was over. She was to live with the very kind that took everything away from her so many years ago. Why did the fates have to damn her? Why couldn't Sesshomaru have just left her dead?

She moved into her chamber and locked the door behind her. Quickly, she stuffed what she would need inside of a bag, then crawled into bed. After holding them in for so long, the tears finally fell. That night, she cried herself to sleep.

Morning came entirely too quickly. Rin woke to the sound of knocking on her door. She sat up and glanced toward the window, taking not that the sun was still down. Her gaze moved to the door as it opened to reveal the love of her life. She was thankful it was still dark. She didn't want him to see her tear-stained cheeks.

"It's time to get up. Jaken is preparing Ah-Un for the journey. Get cleaned up. I will see you off at the gates." Sesshomaru said. Once that was said, he turned and walked out of the room.

Rin pushed the silk sheets from her body and climbed out of bed. The quicker she got out of this place the quicker she would have the chance to heal and get on with her life. Atleast that's what she kept telling herself.

Once she was all ready, she grabbed her bag and walked out into the hallway, turning to glance at her room one last time. Things had a really funny way of working out. With a shake of her head, she walked away to seek out Jaken. Very soon she would be on her way to her new home.

Sesshomaru stood at the gates, watching the three retreating figures. This would be the last time he would ever lay eyes on her again. From now on, she would be nothing more than a fleeting memory. In two days time, he would welcome his mate from the Northern Lands and begin a new life. A new life that wouldn't include the young human woman he had grown so fond of.

And for what?

It was all because his foolish pride got in the way.

**Author's Notes: **That's the end. I haven't forgotten about One Night.


End file.
